Recently, the formation of transparent electrodes in an active picture unit has been required in electronic devices such as display, organic light emitting devices and touch panels. Transparent conductive films formed with materials such as ITO and ZnO have been used as electrodes in order to satisfy this requirement, however, these have serious problems in electric resistance. Particularly, in the case of illumination devices using an organic light emitting device, large electric resistance such as above may become a huge obstacle in commercialization when large-area illumination devices are formed. Accordingly, the development of transparent electrodes having reduced electric resistance even when large-area devices are formed has been required. Meanwhile, up to 30% of the light produced in an organic light emitting device is locked inside the device and causes a problem of reducing light emission efficiency.